


Quite Contemplation

by Aquielle



Series: Where My Demons Hide [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Fluff, M/M, Sam POV, TFW feels, tai chi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing made him realize exactly how important they had become to each other like the sight of Dean clinging to Cas, their heads together, bodies melded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Adele who is the Samwise to my Frodo. She may not be able to carry my burden, but she can carry me.
> 
> Thank you for the inspiration and encouragement.

Sam leaned against the doorframe and watched as Castiel moved gracefully from one form to the next with Dean following his lead slowly. It never failed to amaze Sam how Cas could be like Mr. Magoo in everyday life, tripping over his own shoelaces and bumping into everything, but when weaponry or violence were involved he was like a ballerina wrapped inside a ninja. Dean had always been insanely agile (catlike as his brother liked to remind him) so watching the two of them move in sync was disarming in it's grace.

Tai Chi had been a surprisingly effective way to center his brother before a hunt. The slow deliberate movements and deep breathing seemed to center him. Most of the time the frantic energy and frayed nerves were at their peak when he knew the Blade was out of the vault, but that was before Cas had come to a conclusion so obvious it made Sam feel downright stupid. Dean was on edge because he never knew if or when he would see the blade again, the uncertainty made the Mark throb and that in turn him irritable. If they just informed Dean of impending hunts he would acted less like a junkie and sometimes he would even behave himself in anticipation of the reward that the release of endorphins had become.

This demonic presence inside his brother really seemed to thrive on a punishment/reward system, it was a helpful development, but also kinda creepy if he thought about it too much. Especially when he thought about how easily Cas had slipped into the role of taskmaster in Dean's life.

Sam had tried to assert himself over Dean from time to time, it always ended in all the asses being cut out of his underwear or blue dye being mixed into his shampoo. At least his brother hadn't lost his sense of whimsy because of his transformation. He cracked a smile when he heard Cas say "Center yourself." Dean mumbled "YOU center yourself" Sam walked away from the gym and headed to pack his bag. "Thirty minutes you two, we got 830 miles to burn."

*************************************************************************************************

Sam caught himself running toward Dean with a yell of "Dean No" on his lips and stopped short. He watched as Dean pulled the first blade out of the corpse of the third demon, chest heaving, eyes completely black. Castiel stepped towards him as Dean rose to a stand. Cas pushed the blade down and wrapped a hand around Dean's neck and pressed his other hand to his chest.

"Dean, listen to me, it's over beloved. Come back to me, follow my voice, look at me, you're here, let it go, it's okay" Cas spoke softly but his voice brooked no disobedience. Sam watched as his brother closed his eyes and seemed to be pulled along in the angels' wake, breathing deep, gulping in air, Dean dropped the blade and his head bowed forward, sinking into Castiel.

Sam was caught in a lull, wanting to move and be helpful, check for injury or possible victims but he was transfixed. In his mind he had known, known that it was Cas who had wrangled the demon inside of Dean. He had known that their relationship was tumultuous and volatile but steady through all the ups and downs. But nothing made him realize exactly how important they had become to each other like the sight of Dean clinging to Cas, their heads resting together, bodies melded.

The thought occurred to him that this, their fragile little family was the foundation. It was how they would fix what Cas kept insisting wasn't broken. The voice came loud snapping Sam out of his trance "Sam could you get that please?"

"Dilectum breathe, remember center" Cas whispers into Dean's cheek as Sam picked up the Blade and wrapped it up, sticking it inside the bag so that he could lock it into the trunk.

He knows that he will be doing the driving to the hotel while Cas talks to Dean in hushed tones in the back seat. The amount of time it takes him to calm down has decreased dramatically from their first bumbling attempts.

Ten minutes later Sam checks the rear view and Dean is smiling at him with green clear eyes. "Hey Sammy, you want me to drive?"

"We're almost there zen master" he says diverting his attention back to the road.

"I haven't managed to snatch the pebble yet, but I'm pretty sure senpai has noticed me" Dean smirks as he closes his eyes and leans on Castiel.

*************************************************************************************************

Sam pulls into the hotel on the side of the highway with the red roof and free wifi. He doesn't like being this far from the bunker, but Dean is doing so much better that Castiel has talked him into staying the night rather than being stuck in the car for another 12 hours. Tennessee is beautiful country, but Sam never did like driving nearly as much as Dean so the promise of sleep in an actual bed is too good to pass up.

Dean takes the shower leaving Sam to go over the post mordem with Cas. "Sometimes you scare me with how much you trust him. I know it's Dean and he's doing better, but you need to be more careful around the blade"

Cas looks at him with something like sadness "He wouldn't hurt me, just like he wouldn't hurt you. He has more control now."

Sam tries to put his gratitude into words. "Thank you for everything Cas, I never would have been able to do this alone." He feels the lump in his throat and strains to swallow it back.

"I couldn't leave him, not again" Cas breathes out, just barely above a whisper. "It terrifies me, what I would do to keep him here Sam, keep him safe."

The moment feels heavy and slightly too intimate. He and Cas keep having these moments though, relying on each other to hold Dean together. They lean on one another to prevent either of them from falling again.

The first time Castiel admitted his love for Dean out loud it had been to Sam. He remembers the ache he felt watching as sobs wracked the angel's body. For months they grappled with their task and struggled not to blame each other or themselves, their friendship grew and fought it's way through dead ends and frustration.

Sam knows he will never share the bond that ties Dean to Cas but after all their time together the affection he has for Cas is something altogether new. He thinks he finally knows what it's like to have a younger sibling.

"You're doing the right thing Cas, I just want you to be careful." Sam slings his arm around his friends' shoulders giving him a half-hug. "We need all the Winchesters intact, even the blue eyed, grumpy one."

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when things happen in this fandom to reinforce my head canon, the Fan Perspective video version of Jensen.....doing Tai Chi.....thank you Misha.


End file.
